A keyboard is an important input device for a computer. All data, including numerics, characters, control instructions, etc., are input to the computer via the keyboard. A desktop computer generally includes a keyboard configured as a separate module, which is connected to a keyboard connecting port on the computer case of the computer via a cable having a connector provided thereon. Currently, there is also developed a keyboard for wirelessly connecting to the host of the computer using the wireless transmission technique.
For a notebook computer, the keyboard is normally fitted on the computer case of the notebook computer for a user to input numerics, characters, and/or control instructions to the computer.
In recent years, audio-visual equipment has been integrated into the computer, enabling the computer to serve as a multimedia player. A lover of music may purchase a separate music keyboard and connect the same to the computer, so as to play or compose music on the computer using relevant applications for such purposes.
While the computer may be provided with the function of multi-media player by connecting a music keyboard thereto, the user has to additionally purchase the separate music keyboard, and the music keyboard and the original computer keyboard are two completely separate input devices. For the users of notebook computers, it is not only uneconomical to expend extra money to purchase the additional music keyboard, but also very troublesome to manage or carry two different input devices.
In a further analysis of key type and function of the computer and music keyboards, it is found signals generated via depressing of keys on the two types of keyboards all are processed in a simple way and then sent to the computer, though the two types of keyboards have different key arrangements. Thus, it would be a great convenience to users if the computer and the music keyboard were integrated into one single input module.